Splash Under Water
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Ketika kau menyelam ke dasar dan merasakan tekanan air yang semakin menjadi di bawah. Sama seperti tekanan yang dirasakan dalam tubuh ketika kau merasakan perasaan itu... seolah ingin membuncah keluar menekan ke segala arah. Semua tentang renang. Turnamen, persaingan, kerjasama dan bahkan perasaan bernama cinta. Warn: SportFic, SasuFemNaru, GaaSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Air dalam fase liquid. Hanya sebuah senyawa perpaduan antara dua molekul hidrogen dan sebuah molekul oksigen. Tidak lebih. Ya, seharusnya tidak lebih, kan? Namun, sensasi dunia di dalam air begitu berbeda dengan daratan. Ketika kau menyelam ke dasar dan merasakan tekanan air yang semakin menjadi di bawah. Sama seperti tekanan yang dirasakan dalam tubuh ketika kau merasakannya. Perasaan itu... seolah ingin membuncah keluar menekan ke segala arah.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Splash Under Water © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

**'Brushhhh!'**

Naru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Sakura yang sudah melakukan lompat _start_ lebih dulu darinya. Anak ini benar-benar... tiga tahun tidak berenang, tingkahnya begitu bertemu air sudah segarang ini.

Mengabaikan Sakura yang sudah masuk ke kolam lebih dulu, Naru malah sibuk memandang teduh suasana lingkungan kolam. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak turnamen nasional renang itu. Namun, masih jelas di benak Naru tentang semua kenangannya. Bagaimana kerasnya latihan mereka sebelum bertanding, suasana lomba yang menegangkan, sampai teman-teman seperjuangannya... teman-teman klub renangnya.

"Nar! Ck, jangan bilang kau lupa caranya berenang? Ayolah, cepat ke sini!" Sakura yang berteriak nyaring membuat runtuh imajinasi Naru tentang kenangan masa lalu mereka. Setelah ia menghela napas sejenak, dia melakukan lompat _start _cepat menyusul Sakura.

Setelah masuk ke air, Naru sibuk membawa tubuhnya ke dasar kolam, berenang di dasar memang hal yang menyenangkan. Ingatan tentang turnamen itu kembali. Bagaimana ia berenang dengan sangat cepat memakai gaya kupu-kupunya. Kepakan-kepakan tangannya. Dan sentuhan air kolam... semua terlalu menyesakkan untuk diingat. Sesesak bernapas di air.

Selang beberapa detik, kepalanya muncul di permukaan, tepat di samping Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Selalu lebih suka menyelam daripada berenang di permukaan."

"Gerakan kita akan lebih optimal jika di dalam air. Lagipula aku spesialis gaya kupu-kupu. Tidak seperti kau yang gaya dada. Gaya dada kan gaya yang lambat."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "kau sedang membahas masa lalu, heh? Kalau begitu, ayo tanding gaya punggung." Mendengar gaya punggung disebut-sebut, tangan Naru mendadak gatal untuk tidak mendelepkan kepala Sakura ke dalam air.

"Kau mengejekku? Sudah kubilang, seumur hidup aku tidak akan memakai gaya itu, baka! Aku hanya mau berenang dengan gaya bebas dan kupu-kupu."

"Hahaha, aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana kau muntah-muntah di pinggir kolam karena tenggelam saat mencoba gaya punggung. Ah, bicara tentang gaya bebas... kau tetap saja selalu kalah dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke? Bagus, kenapa Sakura mendadak menyebutkan nama yang satu itu.

Rivalnya yang menyebalkan itu? Orang itu sangat mirip jika diibaratkan dengan tekanan air. Yang selalu menekannya untuk pergi dari dasar kolam, namun membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menyelam dan menyelam. Tekanan air yang menekan ke segala arah... sama seperti Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Naru melepas kacamata renangnya dengan cepat. Menatap bangga rekor waktu yang tertera di papan depannya. Lebih cepat satu setengah detik dari orang itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Cih, hanya berselang satu setengah detik. Jangan bangga, Dobe!"

Dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan, Naru menatap Sasuke sombong. Mungkin untuk gaya bebas dia selalu kalah di belakang Sasuke. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia baru bergabung di klub ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Jelas saja kemampuannya masih sangat amatir begini. Tapi, jangan remehkan gaya kupu-kupunya. Entah bagaimana, sekali mencoba gaya yang satu ini, tubuhnya langsung bisa mengikuti ritme di dalam air.

"Kau yang mengajariku gaya kupu-kupu pertama kali. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kedua kakimu, hm?" Dengan mulut yang sibuk menyindir Sasuke, Naru naik ke daratan dengan bantuan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Di susul dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin... tapi sepertinya, ini disebabkan oleh lebar kedua kakimu yang seperti ubi talas, Dobe gendut."

"Heh, dengar ya! Ini _skill_, tau. Lagipula kakimu itu lebih besar dan berotot dariku. Kau bahkan sudah berenang sejak kelas satu SD. Apa susahnya mengepakkan kedua kakimu bersamaan dan membentangkan kedua lenganmu, Teme?"

"Sesulit kau mengalahkanku di gaya bebas."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kolam dengan lompatan _start_ yang cantik. Mengabaikan Naru yang sibuk berkoar-koar di atas kolam. Cih, inilah yang Naru benci dari Sasuke. Dia yang mengajak Naru bertanding, dia juga yang seenaknya meninggalkan Naru.

"Kalian berdua ini... sana ke kolam yang satunya. Kita praktik gaya punggung hari ini. Malah sibuk bertanding tidak jelas. Oh, ngomong-ngomong berapa cetakan waktunya?"

Naru hanya menghela napas. Sensei mereka yang satu ini benar-benar... sok memarahi tapi nyatanya masih kepo juga dengan hasil pertandingannya. Tanpa suara, Naru memilih menunjuk papan pencatat waktu yang ada. Membuat Kakashi sibuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Hah, dengan total jarak 50 m dan kalian hanya bisa mencapai waktu 31 detik? Lamban... kalian seharusnya lihat atlet-atlet renang itu, bisa mencapai rekor 23 detik. Seharusnya kalian –"

"Ahhh, sensei ribut saja dari tadi. Jelas saja kami kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan atlet pro begitu. Lagipula aku baru gabung di kelas senior ini tiga minggu. Bukankah bagus, dalam waktu 3 bulan aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang pernah juara satu untuk nomor gaya bebas itu?"

Dari air, Sasuke hanya menatap keduanya dalam geming. Benar kata Naru. Dia sudah pernah dikirim untuk turnamen nasional dan juara satu di gaya bebas. Walaupun untuk gaya kupu-kupu dia hanya bisa meraih peringkat ketiga. Bahkan Gaara, sahabat setianya saja bisa menempati posisi juara satu untuk dua nomor gaya dada dan gaya punggung. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Naru mengalahkan dia di gaya kupu-kupu. Uchiha Sasuke, dikalahkan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang bahkan baru bergabung selama tiga bulan dan belajar gaya kupu-kupu selama tiga minggu sejak naik jenjang ke klub senior. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sudah berenang sejak kecil.

"Woy, Teme sok pro! Cepet naik! Kita masih ada latihan gaya punggung dan pedal tangan biar gaya dadanya makin kuat!"

Ah, Sasuke lupa satu hal... anak perempuan itu juga berisik.

.

"Ahhhh! Senseiiiiii! Demi apapun aku tidak mau pakai gaya punggung ini lagi!" Naru sibuk nangis gaje di pinggir lapangan sambil mendengus-denguskan hidungnya yang tadi kelelep di air. Baru berapa kali kepakan kaki di gaya punggung, kepalanya sudah nyungsep ke dalam air duluan. Intinya, dia gagal paham di gaya punggung.

Ditatapnya sinis Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah jauh di tengah kolam melanjutkan gaya punggung mereka. Ingin rasanya Naru membuat air kolam berguncang hebat menenggelamkan mereka berdua yang sukses di gaya punggung itu. Sayang, niat jahat Naru terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Bagaimana bisa Gaara dengan santainya mengepak-ngepakkan kaki dan tangannya seindah itu? dia bahkan di posisi yang paling depan memimpin. Disusul Sakura yang tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dua orang itu benar-benar... Tunggu, kalau di posisi satu ada Gaara dan di posisi dua ada Sakura... di posisi ketiga harusnya? Ah, bukan, bukan Sasuke. Jadi, di mana Teme sok hebat itu, sekarang?

"Ukhuk ukhuk! Airnya masuk ke hidungku. Aku benci gaya punggung!" mendengar suara familiar yang tak jauh dari sampingnya, membuat Naru menoleh cepat. Menatap kaget Sasuke yang sibuk terbatuk-batuk di pinggir kolam. Teme ini juga... yang benar saja?!

"Ck, kalian berdua ini. Lihat Sakura dan Gaara bahkan semudah itu melakukannya. Jangan-jangan lemak tubuh kalian menempel di bagian kepala sehingga kalian tenggelam terus saat mencoba gaya punggung?"

"_Sorry_, ya sensei... kalau dia, sih mungkin saja. Kalau aku, berat di otak makanya gagal di gaya punggung," Sasuke mengejek Naru yang masih sibuk terengah-engah di pinggir kolam.

"Sudah-sudah! Pokoknya kalian berdua ulangi lagi gaya punggung dari awal sampai bisa!"

"HAH?! Yang benar saja?! Sensei tidak lihat aku tadi sampai muntah-muntah?! Aku sudah hampir sepuluh kali mengulang gaya ini dan tetep saja kepalaku nyungsep di dalam air! Sensei ingin membunuhku?!"

"Pftt... sampai tenggelam beneran, ya? Untung aku masih tetap bisa berenang gaya punggung beberapa detik walaupun pada akhirnya air ikut masuk di hidungku. Terbukti, kan kalau kau itu gendut, makanya tenggelam!"

Dengan tatapan super niat membunuh, Naru menatap Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai meremehkannya. Ck, awas saja Teme satu ini. Memangnya dia pikir dia sudah hebat, apa? Bukannya dia dari kecil sudah belajar berenang? Lantas kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih tetap tidak bisa berenang di nomor gaya punggung? Bukannya itu lebih memalukan?

"Ah, pokoknya aku pulang kalau Sensei masih menyuruhku melakukan gaya itu!"

Kakashi yang melihat Naru ngambek begitu hanya melengos bosan.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Kalau memang benar-benar tidak bisa, kau bolak-balik kolam ini empat kali dengan gaya kupu-kupu. Kau lanjutkan gaya punggung, Sasuke."

"Hah?! Kok curang begitu, sih?" Sasuke menatap kesal atas diskriminasi yang dilontarkan Kakashi.

"Kau kan masih bisa berenang gaya punggung walau sesekali tenggelam dan kembali muncul di permukaan, kalau Naru sih benar-benar tak bisa."

"Oh aku mengerti. Iya, sih dia kan memang tidak bisa apa-apa..." Walaupun dalam hati Naru sudah ingin mencakar ganas Sasuke karena mengejeknya sejahat itu, jiwa sabar Naru tetap lebih mendominasi. Tenang, Naru... biarkan saja Teme sok ini. Yang penting kau terbebas dari gaya punggung buluk itu.

Tidak perlu perintah dua kali, Naru langsung menghentakkan kedua kakinya berenang menyusul Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah ada di ujung.

**End of Flashback**

"Wajar saja aku kalah dengan Teme itu. Dia pernah ikut turnamen nasional untuk nomor gaya bebas, kan?"

"Tapi kau hebat. Kau menang di turnamen nasional kelompok putri untuk gaya bebas dan gaya kupu-kupu juga, kan? Bahkan untuk lomba estafet kita berempat bersama Sasuke dan Gaara sukses meraih juara satu. Kau tidak kangen dengan Sasuke? Kalian berdua lumayan dekat, kan dulu?"

Dekat apanya?! Naru nyaris saja muntah mendadak di tengah kolam mendengar asumsi Sakura yang mengatakan mereka berdua dulu dekat. Dia dan Sasuke? Hah! Menggelikan!

"Dengar, ya! Teme itu selalu mengejekku saat di klub dulu. Malas saja dekat dengannya. Untuk apa kangen pada orang jahat seperti itu? Cih..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mulai berenang dengan gaya dadanya. Walaupun Naru berkata begitu, tetap saja Sakura tahu Naru masih mengingat Sasuke dengan jelas. Panggilan Teme yang Naru berikan tidak pernah lepas saat Naru menyebutkannya. Sementara itu, Naru mau tak mau harus mengikutinya dengan menggunakan gaya kesukaannya, gaya kupu-kupu. Gaya yang tidak pernah luput dari bagian kesenangannya. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah menduduki bangku SMA. Walaupun sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan sejak saat itu juga dia tidak melihat Sasuke.

Ini semua karena kepindahannya sejak kelas 1 SMP lalu. Membuat dirinya harus meninggalkan semua kenangan di kota kecil ini. Memang setiap libur dia selalu kembali ke kota ini untuk bersenang-senang dan bertemu Sakura, teman lamanya. Bahkan saat dia liburan kelas satu SMP dulu, dia sempat mendatangi klub itu. Berniat reuni dengan anggota tim lainnya.

Tapi, apa yang dia dapat di klub waktu itu, tidak sepenuhnya sesuai harapan. Ya, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi di sana. Tu-tunggu, baiklah, harus dia akui bahwa ada perasaan sedikit rindu pada Teme arogan itu. Hanya sedikit. Sayang, Sasuke dan Gaara sudah pergi. Karena Sasuke dan Gaara adalah perenang yang hebat. Terlalu hebat sehingga membuat mereka harus pindah jenjang ke klub yang lebih hebat. Naru dan Sakura meninggalkan klub karena alasan akademik, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara meninggalkan klub untuk ke jenjang selanjutnya.

Meninggalkan kenangan di klub mereka begitu saja tanpa arti. Dan tentu saja, meninggalkan perasaan Naru mengambang di tengah air selama tiga tahun terakhir.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:** Yesss! Akhirnya bisa buat fic tema olahraga. Ini semua gegara akhir-akhir ini kecanduan berenang asdasd. Jadi selama libur paskah, saya berenang tiap hari wkawka. Dan, persis kayak Naru, gaya punggung adalah gaya tersusahhhhh asdfghjkl! Dan menyelam adalah momen paling asyik di berenang. Serius, kalo nyelem, gerakan di air jadi lebih cepet wkswks.

BTW ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Jangan tanya kisah siapa lalala #digampar.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas Tak Bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Aishhh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau gabung ke klub renang! Coba Tou-san pikir, kalau kita tenggelam di tengah laut... mau bisa berenang ataupun gak bisa berenang, tetep bakal mati juga kan kalau gak ada yang nolong?"

"Gaya bebas apa itu? Lamban. Ulangi empat kali bolak-balik sampai kedua tanganmu tidak berantakan."

"Mereka itu Sasuke sama Gaara. Yang menang di turnamen nasional tahun kemarin dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga."


	2. Chapter 2

**To**

**Aristy **_iya nih wkwk. Hah, lega deh kalo ternyata readers ngerti penjabaran tentang renangnya. _**Viraoctvn **_okee. _**Snlop **_iyaa. _**Luviz. Hayate **_makasiih. _**Zadita uchiha **_kok... kok saya ngerasa alurnya bakal ketebak ya sama kamu?#desh _**hayato **_makasih. _**Nami **_wkwk iya nih rada susah juga sih deskripsiin tentang sport. _**Penamerah **_okeee. _**Cherry Blosoom **_wkwk, saya juga gak bisa renang gaya punggung kok. Belajar coba renang, kalo bisa asyik looh. _**Jessabelle **_mau panjang atau pendek porsi skenario buat chap kemarin emang Cuma segitu, maaf ya. _**Choikim1310 **_i-inspirasinya? Hahaha #tawadatar errr... dari kehidupan RL #dor #bukaaib umurnya sama kayak anak SMA kelas 2 kebanyakan, 17 tahun. Tapi kalo yang pas mereka lagi kegabung di klub renang itu pas SD kelas 5, jadi sekitar 11 tahun. _**Seryl **_wkwk makasih udah nungguin. _**Arinamariokadark. Browneyes **_iyaa. _**JulyOlaVera **_ini lanjutannya, maaf ya lama. _**Uchiha Annie **_eh seriusss, gaya punggung susah tau! Saya juga nyungsep tiap coba dulu (lalu nangis berduaan sama Naru) Eh tapi saya berenang lagi dan akhirnya bisaaa! Sumpah beda banget dari ekspektasi! Gaya punggung keren ternyata!_**Indah 605 **_okee._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Splash Under Water © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

Waktu sudah merentang hingga hampir pukul tiga siang. Tapi, Naru masih sibuk berdiam diri dengan otak yang sedang bekerja keras berusaha mengabsen nama-nama teman bermainnya. Satu setengah jam sudah dia duduk di depan telepon rumah menghabiskan waktu sia-sia. Oh ayolah, kenapa tiba-tiba Naru merasa puluhan teman di sekitar komplek rumahnya kurang banyak. Entah Naru yang kurang ekstrovert atau memang teman-temannya saja yang (sok) sibuk.

Awal pulang sekolah tadi, sudah terbayang di benaknya bagaimana sangarnya dia akan menendang bola sana-sini melawan Kiba dan Shino. Tapi ekspektasi itu hancur karena mereka berdua hari ini ada jadwal klub sepak bola. Yah, setidaknya Naru pikir dia masih bisa bermain dengan Ino. Tapi klub golf yang diikuti Ino menyingkirkan rencana Naru dengan telaknya. Hinata dan Sai jangan ditanya... dua orang itu ikut klub bowling hari ini. Tidak usah disebutkan teman-teman Naru yang lain. Mereka sibuk dengan klub marching band, tenis, tembak, bahkan panahan. Harapan Naru hanya tinggal Sakura.

Ya, harapan hanya harapan. Nyatanya, Sakura baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah saat diajak main ke taman komplek mereka. Dia ada klub renang. Ohhh, apa sih bagusnya klub-klub itu sampai bisa mengalahkan rasa persahabatan mereka? Mereka tidak tahu apa Naru merana sendirian di rumahnya sekarang. _Please_, tidak lucu kalau dia mengajak main pembantunya, kan? Dia anak tunggal dan orangtuanya sibuk kerja.

Sebenarnya, Minato sudah sejak dulu mewanti-wanti Naru untuk memilih salah satu klub yang ada di organisasi olahraga komplek rumah mereka. Narunya saja yang ekhem –alay merasa tidak ada yang cocok. Kalau bisa, dia ingin gabung ke klub sepak bola. Tapi yang menyedihkan, _gender_ wanitanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk klub ini. Sepak bola khusus anak laki-laki. Tak hanya itu, Naru pernah mencoba ikut golf, tapi hasilnya bukan pukulan indah yang didapat. Hanya kulit telapak tangan yang mengelupas sana-sini. Cih, intinya dia tidak berbakat. Jangan ditanya untuk klub basket, Naru tak ingin mengingat kejadian memilukan akan keberingasan bola basket itu menonjok garang hidungnya hingga mancung ke dalam. Belum lagi bulu tangkis yang koknya sukses membuat Naru menjerit-jerit lebay karena nyungsep mengenai mata. Hah... Naru gagal paham.

Mungkin Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Naru menjadi seorang olahragawan...

Setelah yakin semua nama sudah dia sebutkan dalam otaknya, Naru pun mengangguk pelan memutuskan hal baru. Baiklah jika dia tidak ada _partner_ hari ini. Dia akan mencari kesibukan sendiri. Tapi tentu saja dengan tetap mereka. Sahabat alay yang lebih mementingkan klub daripada dirinya. Yahhh lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tangannya sibuk mengambil karet dengan cepat dan mengikat rambut kuningnya menjadi satu kesatuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia meraih topi biru tua yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Baiklah... penampilan beres.

Maka dengan semangat, segera ia bawa dirinya ke belakang rumah, mengambil sepeda gunung merahnya. Naru akan menemui Sakura di tempat klubnya berada. Yah, silakan tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

'**Brushhhh!'**

Niat jahat Naru pudar begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Baiklah, biar diperjelas... Naru yang awalnya kesal karena didisriminasi oleh Sakura (menurutnya), mencoba untuk mendatangi Sakura di area kolam renang _indoor _ini. Tempat dia berada sekarang. Yah, niat Naru ingin mengoceh sana-sini marah tak jelas karena merasa diabaikan Sakura, tapi sekarang... sepertinya Naru membatalkannya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Naru hanya bergeming.

Mata birunya kini malah sibuk membulat lebar-lebar dengan wajah super tidak elit melihat peristiwa di kolam renang. Di dalam otaknya kini sibuk berpendar kata-kata penuh decak kagum seperti 'waw', '_unbelieveable_', '_cool'_, dan berbagai pujian lainnya.

Naru yakin yang dilihatnya tadi itu nyata.

Itu lompatan _start_ terindah yang pernah Naru lihat secara langsung.

Tatapan Naru benar-benar tak lepas dari kolam itu. Menunggu pelaku lompat _start_ itu muncul ke permukaan air. Matanya sibuk menerka-nerka kira-kira akan muncul di sisi mana orang itu.

Lama Naru menunggu, orang itu belum muncul juga.

Satu detik...

dua detik...

tiga detik...

Apa mungkin... sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Ah, jangan konyol, Naru. Ini klub renang, kan? Mana mungkin pelompat _start_ indah itu tenggelam. Dia pasti seorang profesional. Tidak mungkinlah dia...

'**Jrashhhhh!'**

Tenggelam. Oke, memang tidak mungkin.

Mata Naru kembali dibuat takjub saat melihat orang itu muncul kembali di tengah kolam dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. Hilang sudah prasangka buruk yang tadi menjalar-jalar di otaknya.

Selanjutnya, Naru melihat hal yang belum pernah dia tahu sebelumnya.

Bukan... itu bukan gaya bebas seperti yang dia tahu. Kedua tangannya dinamis di saat yang sama. Bukan pula gaya dada. Memang cara pengambilan nafasnya sama, tapi gerakan kedua tangannya berbeda dengan gaya dada. Mungkin itu gaya...

"Kupu-kupu."

Naru berjengit sesaat begitu mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki di belakangnya.

Kepala kuningnya menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati laki-laki berambut kelabu tersenyum ambigu ke arahnya.

"_Butterfly stroke_. Aku yakin kau pasti sedang menerka-nerka gaya apa yang dia pakai, kan? Kau terlihat bingung, sulit membedakan dia memakai gaya bebas atau gaya dada. Memang sih... gaya itu adalah perpaduan dari keduanya. Indah, bukan?"

Gaya kupu-kupu?

Naru yakin dia belum pernah menambahkan nama itu di dalam otaknya. Ya, Naru baru pertama kali tahu jenis gaya yang satu itu.

Tanpa menanggapi penyataan laki-laki dewasa itu, Naru hanya menatap intens lawan bicaranya. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi. Naru sangat yakin kalau laki-laki dewasa ini salah satu anggota klub renang. Murid senior, mungkin? Ah... atau mungkin dia salah satu atlet inti di klub ini? Otot-otot yang muncul di tubuhnya cukup bisa menjelaskan kemampuannya dalam berenang.

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" laki-laki itu tetap berusaha memancing Naru agar membalas kalimatnya. Tidak peduli walau Naru menatapnya dengan tatapan yang super ambigu.

Apa yang membuat Naru datang ke sini? Apa?

Ahhhh! Benar! Itu dia! Bodohnya Naru bisa-bisanya lupa tujuan awalnya!

Hanya karena lompatan bodoh yang ada di kolam tadi Naru sukses amnesia mendadak ckck. Jangan konyol, Naru! Dia hanya menceburkan diri ke dalam air lalu menyelam lalu timbul lagi dengan membentangkan kedua lengan lalu masukke ke air lagi lalu... ah pokoknya apa hebatnya? Errr... baiklah sedikit hebat Naru akui, karena Naru sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa berenang. Hah, silakan tertawa mengenai fakta yang terakhir itu.

Sekarang, mari lupakan semua peristiwa tadi dan mulailah lakukan ekpedisi pencarian kepala merah muda alay itu. Dia harus memberi Sakura ceramah.

Mata Naru menyipit dengan kepala yang sibuk menelusuri satu persatu anak yang ada di dalam kolam. Sebenarnya Sakura itu mudah saja ditemukan. _Well_, ayolahhh! Siapa yang tidak akan sakit mata melihat rambut _pink_ berkeliaran di sekitar sini, hah? Tapi yang perlu dicatat... semua anak yang ada di kolam itu memakai _cap _renang! Iya, topi karet yang buat melindungi rambut itu, loh!

Naru gagal diekspedisi kali ini... tampaknya mengandalkan mata tidak cukup. Mungkin dia harus bertanya.

"Aku mencari Sakura. Haruno Sakura..."

Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu tersenyum mendadak mendengar penyataan Naru. Hah... akhirnya anak ini berbicara juga.

"Oh... kau temannya? Atau saudaranya?" baiklah, tinggal sedikit beramah-tamah pada bocah kuning ini dan...

"Katakan saja di mana Sakura."

Lima kata itu membuat Kakashi berjengit telak. Baiklah... bocah kuning ini bukan tipe yang baik rupanya. Kakashi menyesal sudah mencoba beramah-tamah padanya. Kata-kata menusuknya barusan...

"Sensei, aku sudah mencarinya benar-benar di ruang perlengkapan tapi kaki kataknya cuma ada 9 pasang. Bagaima –eh, Naru?!"

Suara yang khas itu membuat Naru menyadari siapa yang barusan menyebut namanya. Hah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Sahabat yang tidak setia kawannya. Cuih! Akhirnya dia temukan juga!

"Kau kenapa ada di sini? Ikut klub juga? Wah... bakal seru, dong. Akhirnya kau ikut! Aku jadi ada teman deh hahaha. Eh Sensei, kaki kataknya aku letakkan di sana. Sebentar, ya? Nanti aku susul mereka latihan deh."

Ikut klub? Namikaze Naru... anak yang dua tahun lalu menjerit-jerit alay di tengah kolam lantaran tenggelam diisengi oleh Tou-sannya sendiri? Tidak terima kasih. Naru masih sayang nyawa dan enggan mati di usia dini. Perjalannya masih panjang. Dia tidak mau mati hanya gara-gara hal sepele macam tenggelam tak bisa berenang begini.

"Enak saja! Heh, dengar ya... aku mau tanya padamu. Kau ini sahabatku atau bukan sih? Bisa-bisanya lebih memilih hal yang mempertaruhkan nyawa begini dibanding bermain denganku? Sok polos lagi nyapa-nyapa dan manggil Sensei ke... eh, Sensei? Orang ini guru renang kalian? Cih... tidak ada tampang berwibawanya..."

Naru yang semula mengoceh panjang meleber kini memandang sinis Kakashi. Kakashi yang sadar langsung memasang wajah aneh menatap Naru. Bocah ini benar-benar...! Awas saja, ya!

"Kok kau malah marah-marah padaku, sih? Salah sendiri tidak bergabung ke klub mana pun. Kau pasti jadi sensian begini karena anak-anak komplek pada pergi ke klub semua, kan? Hah... Naru... mudah sekali ketebak sih. Begini, ya... aku dulu juga tidak bisa berenang. Gara-gara ikut klub renang ini aku jadi bisa berenang, tahu? Kalau kau pikir harus punya _skill_ dulu baru gabung klub ya wajar saja kau gagal terus. Gini, coba ubah cara pandangmu..."

"Oh, jadi bocah kuning ini tidak bisa berenang? Hmmm boleh juga. Mulutnya sih gaya sekali... tapi nyatanya... Yah, patut untuk ditertawakan..." Kakashi langsung nyablak begitu mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Hah! Rasakan kau bocah kuning. Salah siapa hah yang pertama sehingga membuat Kakashi harus ikut-ikutan sarkastik begini?

Naru yang mendengar celotehan Kakashi langsung memincingkan mata menatap tak suka. Oh, lucu ya menurutnya?

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak mungkin menyuruh teman-teman berhenti klub secara masal, kan? Yah sebenarnya kau hanya tinggal ikut menyibukkan diri saja sepertiku. Pilih salah satu klub olahraga..."

Ucapan Sakura benar. Ya memang mudah mengucapkan. Sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu seberapa banyak hal mengerikan yang pernah dialami Naru mengenai klub olahraga yang menurutnya tak waras itu. Intinya, Naru trauma.

Bagaimana dengan renang?

Memang sih Naru punya pengalaman pahit tentang renang bersama Tou-sannya dulu. Tapi itu salah Tou-sannya yang tiba-tiba mendorong dia hingga nyebur ke tengah kolam dalam. Bahkan saat dia menjerit seriosa, Minato hanya menatapnya penuh seringaian. Membuatnya mau tak mau berusaha sendiri ke pinggir kolam. Minato bilang sebenarnya dia bisa berenang, hanya saja nyalinya kecil. Yah pokoknya Minato adalah orang tua yang keji menurut Naru. Bayangkan jika ayah kalian melakukan hal gila macam menceburkan anaknya sendiri di tengah kolam dan saat melihat anaknya jejeritan dia malah menyeringai ala psiko? Yah silakan jawab sendiri bagaimana rasanya.

Tapi...

"Sensei, kapan latihannya akan dimulai jika kau tetap berdiri di sana?" suara anak laki-laki menginterupsi ketiga orang itu membuyarkan pikiran Naru.

Dia... anak yang tadi.

Mata Naru tiba-tiba seolah lekat untuk terus menatapnya. Anak ber-_cap_ bitu tua dengan _list_ oranye itu ternyata seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang tadi melakukan lompat _start _terindah yang pernah dia lihat secara langsung. Laki-laki berhidung mancung, bermata hitam... kulitnya putih dan eh! Tunggu! Kenapa sekarang otak Naru malah sibuk mendeskripsikan anak laki-laki ini? Ah, pasti otak Naru sedikit korslet karena kebanyakan mikir mempertimbangkan ucapan Sakura tadi. Pasti.

"Ah... baiklah, Sasuke... kau tolong bilang ke mereka cepat pakai kaki kataknya, Sensei ambil kacamata renang dulu."

Sasuke? Siapa sebenarnya dia...

"Sakura... bagaimana perasaanmu selama tergabung di klub ini?" Naru mengajukan pertanyaan aneh kepada Sakura. Sambil bertanya, mata birunya sibuk menatap anak yang bernama Sasuke itu yang mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan! Kau harus coba berenang, Naru! Saat kau menelusuri air kolam... berenang dengan gaya punggung memakai kacamata renang adalah yang terbaik! Kau bisa melihat langit-langit gedung berlapis air. Seolah sedang menonton di dimensi yang tidak biasa! Yah walaupun kau harus menerka-nerka di depanmu ada orang atau tidak dan harus bisa menjaga badanmu agar tetap lurus tak melenceng ke mana-mana. Pokoknya asyiklah!"

Dengan semangat Sakura mengeluarkan argumennya. Berusaha membuat Naru tertarik dan ikut bergabung.

"Kapan saja hari latihannya?"

"Seminggu kita latihan empat kali Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, dan Sabtu. Tapi kalau anak tingkat senior boleh datang hari apa saja asal minimal dua kali seminggu. Kalau ada turnamen sih intensif... kenapa?"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya... nanti malam mau bilang ke Tou-san aku pengen daftar klub renang. _Byeee!_" Naru segera berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menganga tak percaya akan keputusan mendadaknya.

Jujur saja, bukan Kakashi atau pun Sakura yang membuatnya jadi ada motivasi begini. Yah, baiklah, ucapan sarkastik Kakashi ada andil sedikit. Tapi, mungkin Naru tau siapa yang menyebabkannya jadi ingin bergabung juga begini. Ada yang membuatnya penasaran. Penasaran akan rasanya berenang dan penasaran soal...

Sasuke.

.

Genap sudah lima menit Naru nangkring di ambang pintu ruang kerja Tou-sannya. Masih menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang akan dia keluarkan untuk berkomunikasi. Entah mengapa kini muncul keraguan dalam hatinya untuk menyampaikan maksud ikut renangnya. Jadi kalimat apa yang harus dia susun sekiranya?

_"Aishhh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau gabung ke klub renang! Coba Tou-san pikir, kalau kita tenggelam di tengah laut... mau bisa berenang ataupun gak bisa berenang, tetep bakal mati juga kan kalau gak ada yang nolong?"_

Bukan! Bukan kalimat itu! Naru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kenapa di saat-saat begini malah ingatan itu kembali menggenang di pikirannya? _Well_, baiklah... harus Naru akui, dia pernah menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Tou-sannya mengenai klub renang dulu. Masak sekarang dia harus menjatuhkan gengsinya dengan merenovasi kata-katanya dulu hanya demi Sasu –ah! Maksud Naru hanya demi menyibukkan diri hingga tidak galau sendirian di rumah lagi.

"Tou-san..."

"Hm? Apa? Kaa-san sudah selesai masak makan malam? Bilang tunggu sebentar, lima menit lagi Tou-san keluar."

Gzzz... dasar! Bukan itu maksud Naru...

"Bukan... ada yang mau aku bilang. Aku ingin minta izin..."

"Ke mana? Masalah menginap di rumah Sakura itu? Tidak... Tou-san tetap tidak izinkan. Kenapa harus nginap ke sana? Rumah Sakura bahkan hanya berkelang satu blok dari rumah kita. Seperti tidak punya rumah sendiri saja ckck."

Kalau tidak ada larangan durhaka pada orangtua, ingin rasanya Naru berteriak keras-keras di depan muka Minato mengatakan TIDAK.

"Bukannnn!"

"Lalu apa? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau ingin –"

"Aku mau ikut klub renang!" dengan cepat Naru memotong ucapan Minato. Enggan mendengar spekulasi aneh lagi. Hipotesis ilegal yang dilontarkan Minato cukup membuat Naru kehilangan keraguan hingga mengatakannya sepede ini.

"A-apa? Hah?" Minato pun memasang wajah cengok.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Naru..."

"Aku seriussss! Sakura yang ngajak! Kami bakalan dilatih dengan Kakashi Sensei kok!"

"Oh... Kakashi, ya? Baguslah... Ngomong-ngomong soal Kakashi, Tou-san lupa menandatangani proposal dia mengenai karatina atlet klub renang itu..." Minato malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Tou-san kenal Kakashi Sensei?"

"Tentu saja. Tou-san kan juga kepala bagian seni dan olahraga di perusahaan. Kau pikir klub yang ada di komplek ini bukan punya perusahaan? Kita ini saja tinggal di rumah dinas milik perusahaan. Dasar..."

Oh begitu... Naru baru tahu kalau Tou-sannya ini... eh, itu artinya...

"Tou-san kepalanya? Kalau gitu minta klub sepak bola memperbolehkan anak cewek gabung!"

"Ngawur saja! Sudahlah, ikutlah renang saja. Tumben kan kau mau padahal dulu ngamuk-ngamuk tidak mau berenang lagi."

"Ishhh! Kan gak seru!"

.

"Gaya bebas apa itu? Lamban. Ulangi empat kali bolak-balik sampai kedua tanganmu tidak berantakan."

Naru menatap sebal ke arah Kakashi. Cih, dasar Sensei tak berperasaan. Diktator kejam!

Sementara Kakashi sibuk mengajari anak-anak lain di kolam bagian dalam, Naru harus merana sendirian di pinggir kolam. Kolam cetek yang dalamnya hanya 120 cm. Ayolah, ini konyol! Hari pertama dia berenang malah terasing di tempat tak elit begini.

Tadinya dia pikir akan berenang cantik bersama Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura ada di kelas senior dan dia di kelas pemula. Hah...

"Heh kuning! Jangan melamun! Latihan lagi sana! Pokoknya sampai kau terbiasa baru kita coba latihan dinamisnya!" kedua alis Naru bertaut hebat mendengar julukan kuning yang dipakai Kakashi untuk memanggil dirinya. Lihat saja! Dia harus menunjukkan pada Kakashi bahwa dia tidak selemah itu!

Dengan semangat Naru kembali mengepak-ngepakkan kakinya. Membuat keributan obak besar menguar di sekitar. Dihentak-hentakkannya kasar kedua betisnya hingga menimbulkan gelembung-gelembung busa. Gerakan renang super berisik.

"Heh! Berhenti dulu! Sia-sia saja kau mengepakkan kaki dengan cara begitu. Menghabiskan tenaga! Asal kau tahu ya? Gerakan berisik itu tidak elegan dan norak!" bukannya memuji, Kakashi malah mengatai Naru sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Sumpah demi kolam cetek berkedalaman 120 cm, Naru jijik mendengar kesombongan kakashi.

"Pakai kacamata renangmu dan menyelam sebentar. Lihat baik-baik gerakan kakiku saat berenang!" seenak jidat Kakashi memerintah Naru. Membuat Naru dongkol setengah mati. Namun tetap dia lakukan perintah guru ubanan yang satu ini.

'**Brushhh!'**

Satu lompatan start yang lebih indah dari anak bernama Sasuke itu Naru dapatkan begitu melihat lompatan milik Kakashi. Meruntuhkan kedongkolannya dalam sekejab. Kakshi memang guru yang kompeten.

Kepala Naru langsung masuk ke dalam air. Melihat Kakashi berenang di dalam air. Begitu cepat... begitu tenang, dan begitu lentur. Kedua kakinya naik turun bergantian dengan cepat tanpa gerakan patah sedikit pun. Kaki gaya bebas yang indah.

Dalam hitungan detik Kakashi berhasil kembali berada di dekat Naru dan muncul ke permukaan.

"Kau lihat? Berenang dengan gaya berisik hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Rapikan gerakan kaki dan tanganmu seperti aku barusan. Lima belas menit lagi kita belajar berenang yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya! Maaf deh kalau aku salah..."

'**Jbyarrr!'**

Dua cipratan ombak besar datang di bagian kolam yang dalam. Menginterupsi tenangnya kolam berkedalaman 2 meter dalam kecepatan kilat. Membuat Naru terpanah sesaat melihat peristiwa itu. Dua orang yang kemarin dia lihat muncul tiba-tiba dari air. Ya, Naru amsih mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Sensei... siapa mereka?"

Naru mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari kemarin membuatnya penasaran.

"Mereka itu Sasuke sama Gaara. Yang menang di turnamen nasional tahun kemarin dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga."

"Yang _cap_ biru itu..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia atlet kebanggaan klub kita untuk kategori usia 11-12 tahun. Tahun lalu dia dapat peringkat pertama di nomor gaya bebas dan ketiga di kupu-kupu untuk kategori usia 10 tahun ke bawah... Sakura juga kemarin menang, tapi hanya sampai tingkat provinsi. Pokoknya bisa dibilang, Sasuke itu salah satu atlet terbaik klub kita."

Oh... begitu. Jadi Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih hebat dari yang dilihat Naru kemarin, ya?

"Sensei! Ajari aku renang! Aku ingin langsung ke gerakan dinamis!"

"Eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Selamat tahun baruuuuu! #telat hehehe... saya update demiavaaaa! Wkawka! Akhirnya yahhh, update sehari sebelum masuk sekolah. Terharu. Maafkanlah ini ngesot-ngesot lama updatenya. Tugas saya membabibuta dan UN SBM udah makin dekettt! Kyaaaa (jerit ala sinetron).

Btw saya mau cerita! Kenapa saya bisa deksripsiin gaya punggung di ocehan Sakura? Karena saya for the first time in foreverrrrr akhirnya bisa gaya punggung! (tiup terompet). Iyaaa! Jadi saya ada beli penutup hidung gitu biar gak kelelep pas meluncurnya. Selama ini saya gak bisa gaya punggung ya karena menyut pusing kemasukan air kolam hidungnya. Eh pas pake tuh penutup dan meluncur saya bisa brooooh! Akh gila bangga seriusan!

Suasa kolamnya itu keren banget coyyyy pas berenang gaya punggung. Langit biru berlapis air! Suer deh kerennnn! Rada nyesel buat Naru benci gaya punggung di cerita ini :( padahal ciyus deh gak sejelek itu ternyata (baru sadar karena baru bisa).

Oh iya, review kalian makasih banget ya. Saya ngerasa bersalah nih nelantarin fic jadinya :'( tapi ya maaf... saya berusaha update kok ini teteppp. Bahkan chap ini saya buat cuma sehari wkwk sampe dini hari gini.

Okeee jaaaa!

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas Tak Bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

(Sorry buat spoiler next chap gak bikin soalnya belum ada gambaran utuh tentang step by step chap selanjutnya. Capek mikirin detail plotnya. Hontou ni Gomennasaaaai. )


End file.
